


Once Upon A Time

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Ludwig Kakumei
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Humor, Magic, Master/Servant, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Ludwig returns home, Wilhelm dutifully folliwing behind, at the demand of his queen mother, and she wants him married within a year. So he runs, but not before turning his loyal servant into a woman.Humor, hijinks, dark paradization of fairy tales (Grim and others), and realizing there was always love between master and servant.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION.]





	1. Once Upon A Time

_“Prince Lui!” Wil cried out, looking for his master in the woods._

_The prince had left the castle hours ago before anyone could go wake him up from sleep, and it was beginning to grow darker. It was almost time for supper, and Wil was ordered to go find Ludwig, not that the raven haired twelve year old needed to be ordered. He would have gone to find the prince himself anyway._

_“Prince Lui!” Wil cried again, a little louder. He frowned, getting a little worried. The prince liked going into the woods, but Wil always came with him, usually dragged by the prince’s firm hand._

_Maybe, this time, Ludwig had taken that new servant boy with him, but Wil hoped not. There was an upset feeling in his stomach when he thought it was true. Was the prince getting bored of him? Prince Ludwig had actually spent time with the new servant. That thought made the upset feeling in his stomach worse, but Wil continued on. He still had a duty to fulfill._

_“Prince Lui!” he shouted loudly, cupping his hands around his mouth like a microphone. “Please come back to the castle! The king wishes to eat supper with yo-”_

_It was a mistake of not looking where he was going, and it ended with him falling down a ditch, one that was a few feet too tall for a twelve year old boy to reach. Wil landed harshly on his hands and feet, scraping his skin against the dirt and the loose pieces of rock._

_“Ow,” he said, sitting down with his back against the ditch’s circular wall. He inspected his injuries and was glad to find that he wasn’t hurt too badly, but the pain in his ankle said otherwise. “Oh, no.”_

_“Help!” Wil called out, hoping someone will hear, but there was only the rustling of a breeze through the leaves. There was no one for miles. Now he wanted to cry but didn't._

_Wil frowned, but he sighed in defeat. He doubt anyone would come by here for a while, so he settled to his fate, taking off his dirtied coat and bundling it up to place under his sprained ankle. He hoped the prince had returned home by now._

_Soon, it wasn’t long until the sun had finally set, leaving Wil in the dark, alone and cold. Luckily, there were no large or savage animals in these areas, but his luck turned for the greater worse when he felt the droplets hit his forehead._

_“Rain?” he muttered to himself, taking his coat from under his injured foot. He placed it over his head, hoping to keep himself as dry as possible. “It wasn’t suppose to rain until tomorrow night.”_

_For what seemed like hours, Will sat alone in a ditch, shivering in the cold rain that filled up almost two feet in the dirt hole. His coat didn’t help much except keeping his head dry a little dry, and his sprained ankle had to deal with the weather as he couldn’t move it without some pain. Hopefully, it would rain enough to fill the whole ditch up so he reach the top soon, or if not, Wil hoped that he could sleep the night away._

_“Prince Ludwig!” a shout came from above, and Wil looked up to see a soft light. “The boy is here!”_

_“Get him out,” Prince Ludwig said, walking up to the edge of the ditch. The prince looked bored, holding his own umbrella in the rain, but Wil was happy to see him. Some more soldiers showed up beside him._

_The soldier who found Wil nodded and did as the prince commanded, dropping down into the ditch and lifting Will up carefully to a fellow soldier. Wil flinched when his ankle hit the dirt wall._

_“Careful,” Ludwig ordered, walking back towards the castle. Will was gently placed onto another soldier’s back, feeling exhausted and warm._

_Once they arrived back at the castle, Wil tried to get down and walk by himself, but he collapsed the moment his feet touched the ground. His legs were too weak to lift him._

_“Get him cleaned up and into my chambers,” Ludwig said, turning away. “Get the doctor too, and some light food.”_

_“Yes, Prince Ludwig,” the soldiers said, handing Wil to a fellow servant, who took him and bathed him._

_Wil found himself unable to move or resist as the fellow servant washed off the dirt from his skin with warm water and cleaned any scrapes and cuts. It was comforting and made him sleepy. When he was cleaned, he was led to the prince’s chambers, where he found Ludwig with the castle doctor._

_“Are you feeling unwell, Prince Lui?” Wil asked, leaning against the door. He frowned, thinking that his master was sick._

_“No, you fool,” Ludwig said, dragging his servant into bed. “Are you too much of an idiot not to notice that you’re sick? Now be quiet.”_

_Ludwig nodded his head towards the doctor, and the doctor began to inspect the sick servant. It didn’t take long before he said, “He’s going to have a slight fever the next day or two, so he should rest and not be working during that time. His ankle is sprained, but it isn’t infected. It’ll heal pretty quickly. There isn’t anything else that need much attention. Just make sure he gets enough to drink and feed him.”_

_“Is that all, doctor?” Ludwig asked, placing his child hand on his servant’s hot face._

_“Well, you should have someone watch over him tonight to see that he doesn’t overheat too much. He’ll need a changing of a cold towel over his head while he sleeps, but that will be all for now, Prince Ludwig. I’ll have medicine brought up in the morning, but if his temperature gets any higher, call for me.”_

_“Thank you,” the prince said, unusual words coming from his mouth. “You may leave now.”_

_“Good night, Prince Ludwig,” the doctor said, taking his leave._

_Ludwig sighed, taking a seat at the edge of his bed right beside his servant, who was still awake when he should be asleep._

_“Don’t do that again, Wilhelm,” Ludwig told him, crossing his arms. “I am a good master. I cannot have my manservant end up like this.”_

_Wil nodded, giving his master a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry, Prince,” he said, breathing slowly and deeply. “I wasn’t looking when I fell. I wanted to find you and James quickly.”_

_Ludwig frowned. “I wasn’t with James.”_

_Wil felt cool as relief washed over him, though he did not know why. “I thought you took him with you when you went to the woods this morning. You’ve been paying attention to him these days.”_

_“The only servant I take with me anywhere is you. Anyone else is selfish and useless.”_

_“So does that mean you’ll take me everywhere with you?”_

_“Of course. Who else will carry my things?”_

_“And you won’t leave me behind then?”_

_Ludwig raised an eyebrow, his arms still crossed but not in an irritated manner. “You’re_ **_my_** _servant. What kind of master will I be if I left you behind?”_

_Wil smiled, feeling happy. “Your wish is my command, my prince.”_

_“Then go to sleep.”_

_“Okay, Prince Lui. Good night.”_

_“Good night, my humble servant.”_

.

.

.

Wil woke up with a start, blinking several time as he thought back on his dream. Well, it was an actual memory, but he wondered why he dreamt it. He smiled, glad to know that his master was so kind to him.

Looking out the window, he noticed the sun was rising, realizing that he had to get up and wake the prince up. The king expected it of him, being back home after a few months of travel to find the prince a bride.

He and Ludwig came back to the castle after a message was received by the prince that he was expected to return for a bridal ball. It was meant to invite all the available ladies of royalty and nobility, whether ugly or beautiful, whether flat chested or well endowed, to came catch the prince’s eyes.

Honestly, Ludwig would have ignored the whole thing, if it was not for the fact that the queen wrote a short postscript at the very bottom. _I’m tired of waiting for you to give me a daughter-in-law. If you don’t decide on a woman soon, I’ll decide for you. I have a few already in mind for you, and I can promise you that you will not be happy._

That made Ludwig scoff as he threw the letter at the messenger’s face with a precise aim. “Wilhelm, we’re going home,” he said, rolling his eyes.

A week and a half later, they arrived home, greeted by the queen herself. “You’re still alive,” Amalburge said, dressed in a large war coat. “The party’s in three nights.”

Now it was the day of the ball, and the entire castle was busy preparing for it. Wil got out of bed, humming as he cleaned up and dressed in his proper clothing. In half an hour, he was out of the servants’ quarters and heading to the prince’s chamber, passing through the kitchens to pick up breakfast.

“Prince Lui,” Wil said, coming in the draped room carefully. He placed the breakfast tray on the table nearby the bed, going to open up the curtains, and the sunlight came streaming in the room. “It’s morning.”

Ludwig got up, yawning as the blanket on him fell over his naked lap. He ruffled his hands through his long hair, a sight which many women would love to watch, but luckily, Wil was not a woman but a servant.

“Here you go,” Wil said, handing the prince a fresh cup of tea. Then he went to the prince’s drawers and picked out some light clothes for the prince to wear until it was time for the ball. He placed the clothes on the chair right beside the bed.

“Ready the horses,” Ludwig ordered, drinking his tea.

“Where are we going?”

“To the woods. I need some time away from everyone before I have to deal with my mother and father at the ball. The only thing I look forward to are the women who will be coming.”

“Yes, sir,” Will said, nodding once as he opened the window of the prince’s chamber. He turned around to face his master.

Right behind him, a soft, voluptuous body came flying in at the speed of a hawk, hitting Wil so hard that the servant was sent to the floor with a yelp. The witch Dorothea landed safely on top of him, and she was dressed in a purple dress that was had no sleeves so it revealed a good portion of her breast.

“Prince Ludwig!” Dorothea cried out in joy, stepping on Wil to get to the prince, who dodged gracefully away. She fell as she was tipped over, hoping to fall into Ludwig’s embrace, to which she received happily. “My prince! I’ve returned to come to your ball. Please tell me, what does your mother want in a daughter-in-law?"

“What does my mother have to do with me?” Ludwig said, getting up. Will quickly came to him to dress his master in a loose shirt and pants.

“I thought you knew, my prince. It was on all the invitations. The bride candidate must have the Queen’s approval.”

Ludwig frowned. “My mother is taking this too far,” he said, taking a biscuit from the breakfast tray and chewing a piece of it. “Wilhelm, we’re leaving.”

Wil panicked. “Please!” he cried out. “Prince Lui, just attend the ball at least. The Queen loves you, so she’ll take your thoughts into consideration. Show up at the ball to be polite. There are ladies from all over the continent coming to see you!”

“I can met these women in their home countries.”

Wil whimpered nervously. “Just stay for the ball, please,” he begged, getting on his hands and knees in an act of submission.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes on his servant on the floor, crossing his arms unamused. “She threatened you, didn’t she?”

Wil nodded, ashamed for being so weak. “She said she’ll castrate me, my lord. Please, spare me.”

“You are an idiot,” Ludwig said in his usual tone, turning away. Wil sighed in relief, getting up. “Dorothea, what is that?”

The prince was pointing at a corked flask filled with a warm fuchsia liquid, laying on the floor at Dorothea’s feet. She was surprised, picking it up.

“I don’t remember,” she answered, taking a closer look at the flask. “I was cleaning out my storage, and I found a lot of my old potions. I forgot to label them. I didn’t notice that I had this one with me. I was too distracted on picking a dress that you might like, my prince.”

Ludwig took the flask from her, looking at the potion. “Will this kill anyone?” he asked, eyeing Wil, who suddenly became very frightened.

Dorothea shook her head, giving the prince a pretty smile. “Why make killing potions if I can just cast spells instead?” she replied.

“I want to punish my servant for keeping secrets from me,” was all Ludwig said before he reached over for Wil’s face, uncorking the flask with his thumb.

“Ha?!” Wil cried out, his face restricted by the prince’s fingers pressing his jaw open. Ludwig poured the fuchsia liquid his servant’s mouth before throwing the flask away and making sure Wil wouldn’t spit it out.

“Drink it,” Ludwig ordered, his hand over Wil’s mouth.

Wil gave his master a pleading look, but the prince did not change his mind. With a nod, the raven swallowed the liquid, the motion audible. Ludwig let go of him, and they all waited a few minutes.

“Nothing happened,” Wil said, feeling relieved. Maybe it was just a peach flavored drink. Then there was a _pop_ , and then he was engulfed in white cloud of smoke. Wil coughed as the gas entered his lungs, feeling a little off.

Wil was still coughing by the time the cloud disappeared, feeling like the world had gotten a little bigger. The servant looked to see the slightly widened eyes of the prince, hearing the gasp of the witch.

“What happened?” Wil asked, voice higher and softer than before. The servant looked down, and she nearly fainted. “What happened?!”

It seemed that the peach flavored drink was not a mere peach flavored drink because Wil was now a woman. She was almost a foot shorter than before, stature smaller and features more delicate. Her hips were wider, waist a little thinner. Her hands and feet were small and delicate, still calloused with years of hard work. Her hair was still black but longer, down past his shoulder blades. The difference in body size from before and now made the clothes she was wearing loose, her pants fallen to the floor and shirt mostly a dress now.

Dorothea snapped her finger in realization. “Ah, this is Aphrodite’s Blessing,” she simply said, walking around the frightened woman who was smaller than her in many aspects. She took a moment to circle the servant. “I’m surprise that it still works after so many years. It’s one of the first things I experimented on.”

“How does that explain why I’m suddenly a woman!” Wil shouted, trembling in nervousness. She hugged herself, feeling shy. “Dorothea!”

“Yes, explain that,” Ludwig said, who has yet to take his eyes off his servant. He did not look impressed, but he wasn’t too unhappy about it. Wil was noticeably attractive as a man, but as a woman, she was quite pretty. Also, now his servant was a woman. That alone was a great plus.

“Of course, Prince Ludwig,” the witch said, batting her eyes at the prince as she went to stand behind Wil. Suddenly, she hugged the servant from behind, hands on Wil’s new assets, incurring an embarrassed yelp from the servant.  “Aphrodite’s Blessing, a potion that can change the sex of the drinker. It is rare and hard to make as it requires many ingredients that are extremely difficult to retrieve and very expensive.”

“Dorothea,” Wil whimpered, nearly in tears, “please let go. It’s hurts.”

The witch chuckled, giving Wil a kiss on the cheek. “Give me a moment. I need to check that everything is there,” she said, smirking as one of her hands slid down Wil’s body. “You know, when you were a man, you were very cute when you cry. I wonder how cute you’ll be now.”

“I thought you’re an M!”

“Even Ms have exceptions sometimes, and besides, let’s put on a show for Prince Ludwig.”

Dorothea chuckled again, feeling very dangerous as her hand went further down Wil’s body all the way to the end of the oversized shirt. Her hand went under the piece of clothing, resting on a thigh to squeeze soft flesh and slowly reaching up.

“Prince!” Wil shouted in desperation, unable to move out of embarrassment and fear.

A candle was thrown, and it hit Dorothea right in the face, sending her backwards onto the floor with a dull thud. She moaned in pleasure. “Hit me harder!” she begged, squirming as she hugged herself tighter.

“Pick up your pants and find a belt,” the prince said, leaning his shoulder against the door. His face was of indifference. “We’re going to the woods.”

Wil frantically nodded, picking up her now too large pants and holding up with her hands. She then went around to the back of the prince’s large closet and found some of Ludwig’s old clothes still in there. She managed to find a plain black belt, putting it around hris waist to keep his pants up. She rolled up the ends to his ankles, bundling the fabric to shorten the length. He nearly tripped on the way there. She took another moment to look over himself, deciding to tie up the end of her shirt at one side and rolling both sleeves to make it less baggy. On the way out, she found a pair of plain shoes that was once worn by a fourteen year old prince. When she put it on, they fit almost perfectly.

“You took too long,” Prince Ludwig said when she reappeared, leaving the room already. Dorothea was gone from the room, a warm breeze coming through the window. “Come on. I only have so many hours before I have to deal with my mother.”

“Yes, Master,” Wil said obediently as she followed after her master.

.

.

.

It was at sunset that the first guests appeared, potential brides for the prince accompanied by their over bearing mothers and their overly confident fathers. They were received well by the servants and lead to the large ballroom of the castle. It was almost time for the prince to show up.

“We have time to leave before Mother sends an army after us,” Ludwig said as they trotted back on their horses back to the castle and to the ball. His tone was merely suggestive, but his nature said he was wanted to.

“No!” Wil protested, fear on her face. “This ball is for you, Prince Lui! Everyone expects you to be there, your mother, your father, the beautiful ladies!”

“I can find beautiful women anywhere, and you shouldn’t be afraid of Mother anymore. There’s nothing for her to cut off.”

A shiver ran down Wil’s spine. “S-still! You have to go. If you don’t, your reputation will be ruined!”

“My reputations means nothing to me.”

“Yes, but it means everything to me. How could you possible have a servant like me if I don’t do everything to make sure your image is not stained? Please, Prince Ludwig, go to the ball. My pride as your servant is at stake.”

“But I don’t care about your pride, Wilhelm.”

Wil deflated with a forced laugh. “I knew that,” she said as a joke. He took a second to think of another way to persuade his master, finally getting down on her knees to beg. “Go to the ball to save your lowly servant’s life? The Queen may not have anything to cut off now, but she does know how to torture.”

“Fine,” Ludwig said, a wave of relief washing over his servant. “You’re useless without me.”

Wil gave him a small smile, denying nothing. “Yes, my lord.”

When they returned to the castle, they first went to the prince’s chamber, where they found a set of elegant clothing meant for the prince in the shade of maroon. Ludwig had guessed they were from the Queen, so he did not refuse as Wil helped him put them on after a warm bath. Wil did as she was told, combing and brushing the prince’s hair into a straight hairstyle that draped over his shoulders. It only took a hour to get ready as the prince needed nothing else for he had more than enough charm and beauty that was naturally his.

“You need to get dressed too,” Ludwig said when they were done.

“I can’t, Prince Lui,” Wil said, shaking her head. “I don’t have any clothes small enough to fit me, and there isn’t enough time. It’s been two hours since the ball started. You need to show up.”

“Do you expect to serve me like that?”

“No, my lord, but I’m going to have someone else attend to you tonight. I’ll go to town and buy some clothes to fit me until I change back.”

Ludwig pushed Wil towards his closet. “The only servant that will be serving me tonight is you,” he said, making his servant stand in front of a large mirror. He went to look through the many shelves and hangers on the walls, picking out a few things that were small and fit well enough for a servant at a formal party. The prince threw some of his old clothes towards Wil, who barely caught them. “Hurry up,” the prince said as he walked out of his closet.

Wil quickly obeyed, taking off the belt around her waist and carefully stepped out of her pants. She ignored the fact that she wasn’t wearing anything else below as she put on slightly loose brown slacks that stopped mid-calf, to which she secured the black belt to just in case of anything that might happen. She untied the end of her shirt and started unbuttoning it, turning away from the mirror in embarrassment. The body may be hers, but she was not used to seeing a naked woman. She quickly put on the thick corset-like undergarment and the more fitting shirt the prince had given him. She shoved the end of the shirt into his pants to look professional. She kept the flat one inch high shoes she wore earlier.

Double-checking that her attire was clean, Wil stepped out of the closet for the second time that day. Ludwig was waiting for him, sitting on his bed.

“I’ve done a lot of waiting on you today,” he said, taking a look of his servant. Wil looked like a young page boy if it was not for her hair. He stood up and turned his servant's back to him, taking a maroon ribbon from his pocket and tying her hair up. “Let’s go.”

“Yes, Prince Lui,” Wil said, surprised by the gesture, and she walked with her master to the ballroom in the heart of the castle.

When they reached the main door of the ballroom - one meant to introduce the main life of the party - Wil sped up so that she would be standing beside one of the soldiers, who had their hands on the door, waiting for the crowned prince to give them the word.

“Open it,” Ludwig said, and the door were opened, the prince walking in pace with it.

The ballroom that was talking and dancing only moments before grew silent as the guest of honor appeared at the top of the large staircase. The prince, alway so comfortable in events like this, simply smiled, all the exuberance of a future king radiating off of him, and everyone applauded. He began his trip down the steps with elegance and confidence, and available women of nobility and royalty were waiting for him at the very bottom. Being surrounded by women, many beautiful _and_ greatly endowed, the prince was more than comfortable as he began to entertain them, making them blush and laugh.

Wil waited on the side until the doors were closed, and she dashed off to go through the servants’ entrance to enter the ballroom. It took her only ten minutes before she was at the edge of the ballroom, sticking to the wall like a flower nearby his master, remaining silent and ever watchful.

The next two hours went well, and Ludwig did not seem the bit tired of the women crowding him or exhausted of the party. He conversed with them as well as he always did, touching them as naturally as he touched other women, a good sign for their parents of the noble and royal ladies. The prince had remained a far distance from his mother and father.

The Queen, for once, was in a dress, one meant for seduction, and she was speaking to other important guests. The King, for once, was not leering at women, fearing the wrath of his wife. Instead, he was sticking close by and acting like an actual king for once. Neither of them had complained about their son not greeting them once since he arrived.

Wil, of course, remained out of anyone’s view, standing and waiting patiently for anything her master wanted of hee. She had only left her spot by the wall once when Ludwig had gestured her over to take his coat from him. She did so without uttering a word.

When the hour struck eleven, the calm and smooth atmosphere of the ball was disrupted by the Queen herself. “Let’s play a game, ladies,” Amalburge said, walking towards the crowd around her son. She had a mischievous smile, and Ludwig did not look happy.

“What kind of game, your Majesty?” asked a brave girl, voice very quiet with nervousness.

“Yes, Mother,” Ludwig said indifferently, though his eyes were narrowed into a sort of glare, “what kind of game do you wish to play?”

“A game of knowledge,” the Queen answered, chuckling at her son’s mood, “knowledge of my dear son. It will be all of you ladies against me. I will ask a question about Ludwig, and if you answer correctly, you get a point. If you’re wrong, I get a point. Ludwig here will confirm the answers as true or not. I’m excited to see how much you know my son.”

The crowd of ladies nodded, quickly agreeing to the game as a way to earn recognition from their possible future mother-in-law. Wil saw how quickly Ludwig was becoming irritated, so she rushed over to the prince silently, bringing a chair for him to sit on. He took the seat, finding no way out of the situation, and he gladly accept the glass of wine his servant handed to him. Wil did not return to the wall but stood at Ludwig’s side, knowing that he might need another drink soon. If there was anyone who could frustrate her master, it would be the Queen, who Wil did not notice was watching her briefly before returning her attention to the ladies who wanted her son as their husband.

“I’ll start easy,” Amalburge said, smiling as they all sat down on couches servants brought out for them. There was no use in standing the entire time. Other guests were nearby, wanting to watch this game. “When is Ludwig’s birthday?”

“October 30th,” answered the youngest daughter of a minor noble title in France. Ludwig nodded his confirmation.

“That was too easy,” the Queen said, having fun at already making the young ladies squirm. “Next question: what is his favorite color?”

“Red,” answered the only daughter of a high branch of English royalty, hopeful. 

The prince nodded, and though Wil knew he was lying, she didn’t say anything, thinking that the prince wanted to get the game over with as quick as possible. It was a guess most likely based on his attire.

“Good,” the Queen commented, her smile still there.

For the next half an hour, she continued to ask the young women questions about her son, and all their answers were confirmed correct by the prince, even though the Queen knew they were wrong. Wil stayed silent, attentive to every false answer Ludwig confirmed was true. However, the ladies were happy, growing arrogant in thinking that they were knowledgeable of Ludwig’s taste and personality. It gave them hope in ensuring that they would marry the prince, getting praised by the Queen.

Ludwig did not speak one word as he sat in his seat, a prize to be won, and becoming bored with each passing minute. He payed attention on the game, but he was liberal with his wine, hoping it would pass the time more quickly. Wil knew only to pour a little at a time so that the prince wouldn’t be drinking too much and to spread out the amount to last the whole game, however long it might last.

“All of you are so knowledgeable of my son,” the Queen said sweetly, smiling gracefully. “Here I thought I knew him the best, but this game has proved me wrong. Well, I only have question left. Are you ready?”

The young women all nodded, all wanting to answer the question first.

The Queen chuckled at their eagerness. “What is Ludwig’s greatest flaw?” she asked. The young women sucked in a collective breath, all unsure of what to say.

“N-nothing,” stuttered a cousin of the royal Swedish family. “He is perfect, your Majesty.”

“Yes,” the niece of a Spanish duke agreed, nodding her head in affirmation. “He has no flaws.” Everyone said and did the same.

The Queen sighed in disappointment, and that frightened the young women, all hoping to marry the prince. Amalburge leaned back in her seat, putting them under a heavy stare. “Flatter will get you nowhere,” she said, her smile gone. “Everyone has a flaw, and that includes my son. This question gives the most points, but I’ll give you a second chance to answer it properly.”

The harsh tone of the Queen’s voice made a lady burst into tears, gaining the Queen a cry of protest of treating the young women in such a way from the other guests. The Queen merely glared at the protester and said, “If they cannot stand criticism, they are not good enough for my son.” That silenced the protester, leaving the young women to fend for themselves.

All those who were paying attention to the game were silent, the ladies silent for their nerves were constricting their throats. Nobody made a move.

“Please drink some water, Prince Lui,” Wil whispered lowly into the prince’s ear, replacing Ludwig’s empty wine glass with a full cup of cool water. “You’ll be sick in the morning if you don’t.”

Ludwig hummed a short note, slowly sipping the water, which was cold on his tongue. It relieved him a bit of the heat from drinking a bottle of wine. The prince drank a lot, but he never drank so much in a short period of time. Two whole bottle in an hour must have been a new record.

Giving the empty cup to Wil, Ludwig put his back against the the chair, letting his eyes flutter to a close. “Prince, if you’re going to sleep,” Will said softly, “you should go to bed.”

“You’re nagging me, Wilhelm,” the prince said, his eyes still closed, “and I’m not sleeping. I’m just wasting my time, waiting for this game to finish. I’ll go to sleep when my mother is fully _entertained_.”

Wil sighed, understanding what she has to do. She walked quietly towards the Queen, bowing lowly for her. “Your Majesty,” she said politely and respectfully, “Prince Ludwig wishes to go to bed soon, so please excuse him for the rest of the night.”

The Queen turned her head to Wil, who nearly jumped back in fear of her stare. “You look familiar,” Amalburge stated, raising a curious eyebrow, “like that pet servant Ludwig likes having around. No, you _are_ that pet servant. You’re smaller and more delicate looking than yesterday.”

Wil shuffled her feet nervously, thinking about what to tell the Queen. “Uhm, it-it’s a long story,” she managed to get out. “Please, your Majesty, allow me to take Prince Ludwig to bed.”

“Not until someone answers my question.”

That made Wil frown, looking back to take a look at her master. The prince was still in his chair, leaning his cheek on his palm. The wonderful sight had the ladies staring, distracted as that they couldn’t answer the question anytime soon.

“He’s selfish,” Wil blurted out in a quick whisper, “and spoiled like a child. What he wants, he gets. He’s likes a lot of odd things, all of which are quite frightening. He’s a bully sometimes, to men and women. He has no respect for authority and likes to get in trouble. Sometimes, he’s extremely cruel, especially when he’s angry or bored.”

When Wil was done, the Queen was smiling again. She reached out a hand to hold the servant by her face. “You seem to know a lot about my dear Ludwig,” Amalburge said, pleased. "What's to balance out his selfishness?"

“His kindness,” Wil answered easily. “Even though he doesn’t seem like it, he has gone out of his way to help others, like the one time he brought a princess back to her father. It’s all in the little things he’s done, but they’re noticeable, like the fact he still let me serve him.”

There was a moment of silence, and then the Queen chuckled, pulling Wil dow. “100 points to you,” she said, placing a kiss on the servant’s cheek. Wil blushed lightly at the close proximity between her and the Queen. “You can take him now.”

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Wil said, leaving the Queen’s side quickly to Ludwig’s. “Prince Lui, the game’s over.”

“Your face disgusts me,” Ludwig said, pushing his servant away from him by the face. He got up and immediately started walking to his chambers, still gracefully in his movement. Wil walking by his closely, watching over him master to catch him if he ever swayed.

The Queen watched the two of them carefully, eyes focusing mostly on her son’s servant. Her smirk didn’t leave her lips as she left the party. Everyone was all forgotten.

.

.

.

“I’ve decided on who you’re going to marry, Ludwig,” the Queen stated, dressed in her usual war attire. Her legs were crossed as she sat on her throne - which was larger than the King’s - and she held her hands together on her lap. The King was sitting his throne, keeping quiet, a collar tying him to his seat.

“I’m not marrying her,” Ludwig replied without hesitation. The whole court held its breath, Wil standing by the prince shocked.

“Be quiet,” the Queen ordered, and the prince did, silently fuming. “There was one person from the entire party last night that answered my last question properly, and it was that pet servant of yours. Here I thought your servant was man, Ludwig.”

Wil wanted to hide in a hole, feeling uncomfortable about being spoken like she wasn’t there. She was a man; she just didn’t look like one at the moment.

“There was an accident with some magic potion,” Ludwig replied, glaring at his mother with suspicion. “Besides, what's good is answering _one_ question right. Wil didn’t answer any of your other questions at all.”

“True, but I noticed every time there was a correct answer, your pet would nod, and at the wrong answers, your pet frowned. Out of anyone in the world, your pet knows you the best.” The Queen snapped her fingers, and suddenly, a bundle of rope was thrown to the floor by one of her large minions. The bundle was moving and twitching. “I believe that is your witch. She’s told me very interesting things.”

“Release her, Wilhelm,” Ludwig ordered. Wil quickly knelt down and set work to untying the rope bundle, getting Dorothea’s head unbound first.

“Oh!” she cried out, face in bliss. “Your Majesty! Tighter! Please tie me harder!”

“Shut up, you pig,” Ludwig said, his heavy boot on her face. He was become less and less amused by the second. “What did you tell my mother?”

“That your pet is now a woman,” the Queen answered, a smirk of a conqueror on her face, “with a _womb,_  fully functional and fertile. I see an opportunity in this, Ludwig. Your manservant and closest friend suddenly a woman? Your pet is certainly pretty as one too, not exactly up to _your_ standards, but appearances don’t mean anything to me. Nonetheless, my grandchild will be beautiful with your pet as the mother. Being your servants since childhood, I can trust that he’s loyal, obedient and willing to wait on your hand and foot for the rest of your life. Your witch also told me that your pet put himself between you and a blade once, so he’s stupid too. Sounds to me like the perfect bride."

“Absolutely not,” Ludwig said without a pause, a calm anger in his voice and stance. His face was contorted into one of unleashed fury, hiding no disdain from his mother. “I am not going to marry my _servant_. He’s too ugly and dumb for my taste, and his cup size is pathetic.”

“Y-yes!” Wil shouted, nodding frantically. She stood up. “Prince Ludwig is right, your Majesty! I’m just a lowly servant, and this form is only temporary!”

The Queen smirked, finding fun in the protest. “That might not be the case,” she said simply, her eyes cast down on the bond witch.

Ludwig’s eyes widened slightly, and he turned his eyes to Dorothea, who was now out of her bonds on her floor. He kicked her. “What does she mean?” he demanded, glaring at the witch.

Dorothea moaned, mouth opened. “Oh, my prince,” she gasped, clinging to the prince’s leg. “I made that potion centuries ago, when I was experimenting on ingredients. and for that batch, I used an excessive amount of belladonna buds.”

“What does that mean?” Wil asked hesitantly.

“Belladonna buds elongates the effects of the potions. Aphrodite’s Blessing is meant to last a week with one fifth of a bud, but I put a hundred fresh buds in that batch. I can only guess that the effects of the potion will last at most a decade.”

“A decade?” Wil repeated, feeling faint, and then she saw no more.

.

.

.

Wil woke up in a carriage, moving along the road as the sun set. She was confused until she saw the prince sitting on the seat in front of her.

“I have one year left to find a bride,” Ludwig said, expression and tone bored.

“Yes, Master,” Wil said without question.


	2. Rumpelstiltskin

**"** Did you find me a bride?" Ludwig asked, waiting in the forest at the edge of the city. They had arrived there almost an hour ago, and Wil was sent to find gossip or else they would head to another city nearby.

Wil looked at the paper in her hands. "I think so," he said. "There's a story about an old miller's daughter who became the Queen seventeen years ago. When he was younger, the Queen was sent to the King to mill straw into gold, but he couldn't until an imp came to her and offered her help for a price. he gave him a necklace, and the next morning, the room was full of gold.

"But the King was greedy and made her do it again a second night. However, the imp came back and offered her help again. The Queen gave him her ring, and the room was filled with gold the next morning. But the King still wanted more, so he made her do it again and told her that if he succeeded again, he'll marry her. That night the imp came back again, but the Queen had nothing left to offer. It was fine for the imp, though, and he asked for the Queen's first child at the age of sixteen.

"The Queen agreed, and the room was filled with gold again. The next day, the King married her, and a year later, they had a daughter, who is going to turn sixteen in four days. Now the Queen is paranoid that someone is going to take her daughter, and the imp had apparently showed up again, reminding the Queen of their deal."

"How big is she, the daughter?" Ludwig asked, straight to the point.

Wil blushed. Even as a woman, asking about somebody else's breast size was still embarrassing. She bet everyone she asked thought she was a pervert. "A double D cup, Prince Lui."

"Good. We're heading into town and meeting the princess."

Without another word, the two rode into town, several people looking towards their direction due to Ludwig's skimpy attire with a fluffy boa over his shoulders. Ah, Prince Ludwig and his outfits. Anyway, they rode past the citizens of the city, riding up all the way to the castle where the double D princess lived.

"Hello, your majesties," Ludwig greeted when they entered the castle and was granted audience with the King and Queen. "I am Prince Ludwig, and I am here to take your daughter as my bride."

"Oh, you're such a handsome boy," the Queen said, looking at the prince closely. Even at this age, the Queen had a beauty to her, something kind and motherly despite the signs of aging in the form of wrinkles around her eyes and lips. She had pretty blue eyes and golden hair tied up with accessories. "Joana will definitely fall for you, Prince Ludwig."

"Oh, there she is," the King said, gesturing towards the grand stairs that lead to the second story. A beautiful girl near the age of sixteen was walking down, her steps graceful and her smile bright. Like her mother, her eyes were a pretty blue and her hair golden put into two buns at each side of her head. She was wearing a baby blue dress that covered the ground she walked on and her obviously full breast.

"Joana," the Queen called, and her daughter came up to them, “this is Prince Ludwig. He says that he's interested in marrying you."

"It's an honor to meet such a beauty as you, Princess Joana," Ludwig said, taking her hand to kiss her knuckles. His gaze on her was seductive, something that worked 99% of the time. “You are like a dove at the end of a war, hopeful and pure.”

"Go home," Joana said in reply, her expression stern. "I will never marry you. An imp is going to take me before you do."

"Joana!" the King scolded, but Joana was already walking away, her chin up in defiance.

Ludwig did nothing but smirk in amusement.

"Apologies, Prince Ludwig,” the Queen told the prince. “My daughter has been on edge lately due to the rumors going around these days."

"Yes," Ludwig said, looking at the Queen from the corner of his eyes, "I've heard about them. As your future son - in - law, let me help you with Princess Joana. I should try to ease her thoughts."

"Yes, of course," the King said, chuckling. "Please, stay for as long as you would like, Prince Ludwig."

"Thank you, your Majesty. Wil, get the luggage."

"Yes, Prince Lui," said Wil, waiting at the entrance of the castle. She went off to the carriage to bring the prince’s things in.

Ludwig stood there as he pondered about the current issue, watching his servant leave. Then he noticed the King and Queen's look of confusion. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Is that your personal servant?" the King asked, disagreement in his tone. "Isn't she a girl? Why is she wearing pants instead of a dress?"

"It doesn't seem appropriate, Prince Ludwig," said the Queen, looking scandalous, "for a prince to have a woman serving him so closely. It would cause people to talk."

Ludwig hummed. "Wil's not a woman," he said, smiling at the corner of his lips. "He's more of a dog, loyal and does whatever I tell him to. That's the best trait of any servant."

.

.

.

The moon was bright that night, close to the full moon, which collided with her birthday. Joana was staring at it from her balcony, breathing in the cool air and thinking about the imp that spoke to her just yesterday. Only three more days, and she would turn sixteen, when the imp will finally get its payment.

"Good evening, Princess Joana," whispered a voice from the bushes below. Joana trembled as she looked down, thinking that the imp came back, but instead, there was the prince, the moonlight hitting his hair perfectly that the princess became breathless for a moment. Even she couldn’t deny how beautiful this prince was, right from the very first look.

Joana had already fallen in love with the prince, but there was no hope for marriage because the imp was to take her. "What do you want?" she asked as she went on to ignoring the prince, looking back up to the moon.

Ludwig smiled at her. "I've come to see a beautiful girl bathe in the moonlight," he said, holding onto one of the vine growing against the wall of the castle and began climbing it, up all the way to her balcony until he was right behind her. His breath warm against her ear. "But you are more beautiful than I expected, Princess Joana."

The princess blushed. "You speak pretty words," she said, attempting to ignore the loud beating of her heart, "but they hold no value as I do not believe you nor do I want to."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I've told you earlier. An imp is going to take me away."

"And where did you learn that from?"

"The maids like to gossip, so it would be easy to overheard."

"You're lying."

Joana's eyes widened and shock, and she turned around in anger of being called a liar, hitting at him. However, Ludwig caught her hands and forced them behind her back, bending her backwards over the railing. "Let me go!" she demanded, struggling.

"You heard it from no maids," he told her, his head over hers. "I made my servant talk to everyone in this castle and each and every one of them refused to speak of it in fear of punishment by your mother. The Queen has desperately trying to keep this from you, going as far as to silence the castle."

"You'll regret this!"

"So, I'll assume that this imp has visited you and told you about the deal your mother made."

Joana stopped, biting her bottom lip as she looked away. Then a hand came up to her chin and soft lips caressed hers, a kiss from the prince. Her face was warm and flushed when they part, and Ludwig let her go, taking a step back. "Tell me everything," he said, "and I'll save you from the imp."

The princess slipped down to the stone floor of the balcony, her hands over her heart. "Two nights ago," she began, her heart fluttering, "the imp showed up right here, saying his name was Rumpelstiltskin and that my mother owed him a debt, which is me. He told me that tomorrow night, he's going to take me away and make me his wife. He said there was nothing I could do to stop him, but he offered me a chance."

"And that is?" Ludwig pushed on.

"He said that he had a human disguise so that he may live in this kingdom with its people, and he said that if I find out who he is, he would let me go and leave this kingdom forever. He showed up yesterday, and I couldn't give him the right answer."

Ludwig replied in silence, which cause Joana to think the worse, that there was no way out of this. "Please," the princess begged, tears falling down her face. "Please help me, Prince Ludwig. I don't wish to marry an imp."

His hand lifted her face up, his face less than an inch away. "Worry not, princess," Ludwig assured. "I shall lift you of your mother's debt and then we shall marry. For now, I will say goodnight to you. If the imp comes to you tonight, act no different."

"Yes, Prince Ludwig," Joana said, bashfully smiling. "Thank you."

.

.

.

A cold breeze swept past Wil from his spot in the bushes closest to the princess's balcony. Ludwig had ordered her to stay and keep watch for any 'imp' that might be coming around, and when one does, follow it for as long as possible.

She should've worn another layer, regretting having the body of a woman for the nth number of time. It had been almost two weeks since she had transformed, and Wil was exhausted yet happy that things were the same between her and Ludwig. Her prince still gave her orders and had still bullied her whenever he pleased.

However, there wasn't to say there was a slight difference between them. When it came to heavy loads, Ludwig would only order her to carry them when they were people around, so many had offered and helped her with her duties. When it came to his bullying, he did and said the same things but were less harsh physically.

Wil wasn't sure whether she liked it the change or not. She just wanted everything to be as it was before. That and she wanted to be a man again, but that was going to be a problem for quite a while. And lastly, there was being the Queen’s personal choice to be her daughter - in - law.How can a lowly servant like her even think to refuse someone like the Queen? And yet at the same time, how can a lowly servant like her even be allowed to marry the Prince? Truthfully, that worried Wil the most, the fact that she might have to marry her master and force him into not only a loveless marriage but a boring one as well.

Take for example, the prince’s preference in breast size. Wil was sure if they were to marry, it would lack many things, such as attraction on Ludwig’s part and voluptuousness on Wil’s part, and though she did have nicely sized breast herself, Wil was certain that Ludwig would still look at other women for their bodies. There will not be love in their marriage, but Wil was fine with that, she told herself. Ludwig took care of her well enough as a friend and servant. That was good enough for her. What else could she even want? The question was, though, whether her master would be okay with it.

Another example is that it was his nature to do whatever he wanted. If she became his bride, Wil would become the Queen, which meant a lot more responsibilities, and that meant if the prince (the future King then) ever runs off for another journey, she wouldn't be able to follow. It would even be more difficult if they were to have any children.

Wil sighed in sad defeat, but her momentarily sadness was pushed away when she heard someone climbing up to the princess's balcony, a short stout man wearing pointy brown shoes and hat. It was too dark to see his face, but Wil knew it was the imp Ludwig told her about.

She waited half an hour before the imp came back down again, dashing off into the shadows. Wil immediately followed after him, quietly and secretly, as the imp ran out of the castle grounds through a secret garden passage and into the streets of the city.

Stay calm and quiet, Wil followed the imp into an alley, right behind a bank. The imp entered the building of a small home. He went inside, lighting up the room to show Wil where he was.

Getting close, Wil peeked through the slightly opened window to see the imp standing up tall, taking off his shoes and hat. The imp was not stout and bulky but a man crouching down as long as he could. The imp laughed to himself as he sat himself on his chair.

"Soon, the princess will be mine," the imp said, "and I, Olaf Strauss, shall be king!"

Hearing that, Wil took off, heading back to the castle grounds. It was amazing how much people lower their guards when they reached a point of arrogance and hubris. There was a relieved smile on her face that it ended as quickly as it did. The streets seemed scarier than she remembered, especially at night when the streets were empty and she was alone. At least, she had a dagger at her waist.

Once she returned to the castle grounds, she carefully headed off to Ludwig's room. "I'm back, Prince Lui," she said. She was unaware of a maid coming around the corner, and that maid sneakingly watched as Wil entered the prince’s chamber.

Ludwig was sitting the bed, leaning back against the headboard, looking out the window. He wore only his trousers, but they were loose. "What did you find out?" he asked, his eyes turned to his servant.

"The imp, his name is Olaf Strauss," Wil answered dutifully. "He lives in a small home behind a bank less than five miles away from here. He said that he will be king when he has the princess."

The prince hummed in thought. "Find out all you can about him tomorrow."

"Yes, sire."

Then Ludwig settled onto the bed, lying down to sleep. Without speaking, Wil blew out the candle, closing the window and drawing the curtain like she had always done. "Is there anything else you want, Prince Lui?" she asked to ensure her master was comfortable for the night.

Ludwig tapped his right cheek. "A goodnight kiss," he said, and she blushed.

"You've never asked me that before," she said, clearing her throat. “What will the princess say if she hears that you ask something like that from someone else?”

"I already have her in my grasp, so it’s not a concern. A kiss, Wil."

"Wouldn't you rather have Princess Joana give you a kiss? Surely, she'll give you one if you ask her."

"I don't care who kisses me, as long as she's beautiful and charitable with her breast."

Wil frowned. "But I'm neither of those things, Prince Lui. You're asking the wrong person."

Ludwig raised a curious and amused eyebrow. "I'll make you more charitable in the future, and it's not like you're that ugly, Wil."

"I agree with you on that, but I'm not that beautiful either. Is there anything else you want?"

"A kiss or you stay in my bed tonight, Wil."

Wil frowned. Ludwig had given him an ultimatum, and both were on the negative side in her opinion. However, it was him over her, and if Wil stayed for the night, people will talk because if she leaves in the morning, someone will see her as the castle was busy in the mornings and know she stayed with the prince that night. Knowing her current status as a woman, despite being the prince's personal servant, it would damage the prince's reputation and ruin his chance with Princess Joana.

Grumbling with pink cheeks, Wil leaned over, and she placed a gentle kiss where Ludwig wanted it be to. There was a smirk on his face when she pulled away. "Good night, Prince Lui," Wil said, leaving his room without a look back. Her face was too embarrassing to show anyone at the moment.

.

.

.

She was in the garden, the Queen told him when Ludwig asked for the princess's whereabouts, and so, the prince took a short stroll there, finding Joana sitting beneath the green shade of an oak tree and drinking tea. The sun was high in the sky at noon time.

"Hello, princess," he greeted her, giving her a small smile. "May I join you?"

"Of course, Prince Ludwig," Joana said, gesturing the empty chair across from her. There was a light dust of pink on her face, her eyes almost closed as a way to not stare at him out right.

"Thank you," he said, taking the seat. She poured out a cup for him, the smell of lavender strong in the air. He took a sip in politeness and placed it back down. "It's a fine cup. I believe it came from the East? There is a taste of vanilla in it."

"You have a good tongue, Prince Ludwig. A merchant came passing by there and brought it back here, giving my father a whole box as a gift. My mother has taken a liking to it especially, vanilla being her favorite spice."

"It fits her."

Joana nodded in agreement, looking at the prince through fluttering eyelids. Ludwig already knew how in love she was with him already, foreseeing in a dull wife if he was to bring her home. She was suitable, not for his mother but well enough as a wife, but she was not certainly not someone he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. His mother’s words were affecting him more than he wanted them to.

"Last night," he said, choosing to think about something else, "what happened after I left?"

Joana perked up, happy to tell the prince anything he asked. "The imp," she said, "he came back after you left. He climbed up my balcony and gifted me a ring, something small and cheap, but he said it meant something to my mother. He gave it to me because she no longer cared. He said the same thing about the necklace."

"A necklace?"

"Yes. The night before you arrived, the imp visited me again, giving me a necklace that had once belonged to my mother. He said that she no longer cared for it either."

Ludwig's interest peaked. "Have you shown any of them to your mother?"

Joana shook her head sadly. "I have not. The imp said not to, threatening my father's life if I do so. He said she will find out on my birthday."

"I see," Ludwig said, drifting off into silence as he stared at Joana's breast which seemed to be bigger than he remembered, seeing it uncovered. A quiet voice reminded him of who he was with. "Yes, Princess Joana?"

The princess lowered her head, slinking into her seat as if she was afraid to ask. "Your servant," she said shyly, "a maid had told me that someone saw her enter you chambers last night, and she came out with a face as red as a rose. Forgive me if I’m being nosy, Prince Ludwig, but is there something between you and your maid?"

Ludwig chuckled, taking the question and accusation lightly. "It's not something you need to worry about, princess," he assured. "Wil is just a fun toy for to me to tease and mock. We have been like this since we were children, nothing out of the blue. I hope this not get between us. You and your safety are my highest priority, Princess Joana."

Joana became greatly shy, holding her teacup delicately with her fingertips. She took a sip, and a smile graced her lips. Oh, how easily this princess was falling for him. Ludwig couldn't help but think that she was a very naive girl.

"Accompany me, Princess Joana," he said, getting up and offering her a hand. "Let's go see the market and let me buy you a gift. It's not every day that you turn sixteen."

Hesitating for a moment, the princess took his hand, accepting his offer.

Within the hour, she was walking through the busy streets of her city, dressed in a plainer yet elegant dress and hidden under a cloak. Nobody even noticed her as she walked by, but it was not like nobody was staring. With Ludwig by her side, there was always a lingering or lusting look headed towards him, but he paid them no attention.

He took her around the city, which Joana took full joy in. She have been to the market and the city before, but it seemed so different when she was with a man who made her heart beat fast. Ludwig had a smile on the entire time, humoring her and talking with her. Oh, she felt free.

When the sun was setting down the valley, they stopped at a trinket store.

"Please wait here, Princess Joana," Ludwig said before entering the store. Soon, he was back, holding a necklace in his hands, golden and shining. "Here. My birthday gift to you. Let me put it on you."

Joana nodded, pulling down her hood, and Ludwig leaned over, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and his hands carefully attaching the ends of the necklace together. A sharp glare was aimed at him, but Ludwig only smiled.

"It's beautiful, Prince Ludwig," Joana said when he was done, her fingers touching the trinket. There was a look of adoration on her face.

"Not as beautiful as you," Ludwig said, and he led her back to the castle.

.

.

.

"Your majesty," a maid said, holding two different clothes in his hands, "which shade do you wish for the table clothes?"

"The darker one," the Queen said, pointing to the cloth on the right. The servant nodded and left.

In the ballroom, the day before her daughter's birthday, the Queen was setting up the decorations for Joana's party, a small celebration with a number of important guests. It was to be a day celebration, and it would right in the castle garden. During the party, they will also make the announcement.

The Queen had just heard about the prince taking Joana out just earlier. That was great news. It's best to have a good start with your future husband before you get married, and with the way things were going, Joana was going to be so happy with her marriage.

It was up to the Queen to ensure nothing went wrong.

"Excuse me, your Highness," Wil said, coming up to the Queen and carrying a small box.

"What is it?" the Queen asked, eyeing the prince's servant. Despite the prince's desire for engagement, the Queen did not like how close this woman servant was to Ludwig. She believed there might be a secret affair between the two, and if it was true and Joana was to find out, it would break her daughter's heart.

Will bowed lowly. "Prince Ludwig wanted to give you a gift, your Highness," she said, showing the box in her hand. "A gift for his future mother - in - law."

The Queen's eyes widened in surprise. She had not expected that, but she took the box. "Tell the prince I kindly accept and am so grateful for his kindness," she said, her tone a little softer now.

The prince's servant nodded and went off, leaving the Queen to look into the box herself.

What she found in it almost made her drop it. It was a ring, her ring, the one she gave back almost two decades ago, and now it was back in her hands. It reminded her of her past. She had to get rid of it.

But she didn't. Deep down inside, she knew she couldn't part from it a second time. Maybe he had died already, and that was why it was able to come back into her hands. She didn't know, so she slipped the box away and wore the ring back onto her ring finger, where it once been.

When night fell, Joana and Ludwig came back, and there was a grand smile on her daughter's face. However, the Queen stopped short when she saw the necklace around her daughter's neck.

"Where did you get that?" the Queen asked.

"Oh, this?" Joana said, flustered. "Prince Ludwig bought it for me in the market. It's his birthday present to me, Mother."

The Queen sighed in relief. _He is truly dead,_ she thought. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Prince Ludwig."

"Of course," Ludwig said, nodding. "Anything for such a beautiful woman. Now, if you would excuse me, I wish to rest. Today was very tiring as I was too excited to spend the day with you, Princess Joana."

Joana's eyelids fluttered at the compliment. "If you wish," she said, stepping a bit closer to the man. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, my dear prince."

.

.

.

The moon was high in the sky, nearing to be a full by the next week, and it was illuminating the night so fine already. There was not a cloud in the sky or a person on the streets of the city, and that was well for the imp as he scampered and snuck onto the castle grounds quietly.

Going through the secret garden pathway, the imp soon found himself below the balcony of the princess's bedroom, anticipating for his revenge to blossom beautifully. Soon, he will be king.

Climbing up the wall, the imp saw that the princess was asleep as the lit candles were veiled, producing pale colored light. He walked through the glass doors and into the bedroom, seeing her figure on her bed, and he dipped his face down to her ear. "Princess Joana," he whispered, placing a hand over the blanket that hid her, "it is I. Wake up, my dear. We have a wedding to plan."

Suddenly, he heard the glass doors behind him shut, and suddenly, the veiled candles were unclothed, lighting up the whole room. The imp jumped back at the blinding of his eyes, scrambling to get away, but he tripped and fell onto the floor.

"It's about time you arrived, Mister Imp," the prince said, lying where the princess was supposed to be with his arm draped over the headboard of the bed. He was smiling. "I didn't know that we were planning a wedding together. Or were you talking to the princess? Wil, help her."

Quietly, the prince's servant, the one who shut the glass doors, walked over to a large, wooden chest and carefully opened it, aiding the golden beauty hiding in it. The princess came out, and there was a look of strength on her face.

"You will pay for this, imp," she said, glaring at the imp with anger. "I will have you hanged for this. You are a disgusting and foul creature."

The imp was crouching under his hood on the floor, trembling.

"Before we do that, Princess Joana," Ludwig said from the bed, his eyes on the imp, "we should let your mother speak to him first."

The imp looked up, a speck of hope in his eyes. From a first look, there was the impression that the imp was not an imp at, or at least the way he looked. There was a lingering trace of handsomeness on his face, handsomeness that he had in his year years, but time had not been kind to him as it was to the Queen. He could have been thought of as a father as first sight, but besides the hope, his eyes were old and sad.

"Yes!" the imp said, laughing joyfully. "Let me see the Queen! Joana and I have wonderful news for her!"

"I'm not marrying you, imp!" Joana shouted angrily, falling into Ludwig's embrace. She clung to him tightly, daring for the imp to speak. "Tomorrow, Mother and Father will announce my engagement to Ludwig and I will have you hanged by sunset. Shut up now and I will make your death painless."

That made the imp chuckle, which crackled loudly into manic laughter, and his laughter became loud, echoing so clearly within the bedroom chamber. Soon, a pounding at the door interrupted, but the imp continued to laugh. The pounding became louder.

Ludwig pulled away from the princess, getting off the bed, and opened the door. There was the Queen and several servants, but the prince only allowed the Queen in, pulling her in before shutting the door. He locked it, and Wil came quickly to help push the princess's nightstand to block it. There servants outside could be heard pounding on the door.

"What is going on in here?!" the Queen shouted before she could sight of the imp. She gasped and took a step back. Then anger overtook her. "You! What are you doing here?!"

The imp's laughter fell, and he got up from his position on the floor, getting up by his knees before standing, no longer crouching but standing straight. He was no longer an imp as the princess thought, but he was a man.

"Your Majesty," the man said, taking a step closer to the Queen. "You are still as beautiful as I last saw you. Joana looks so much like you."

The Queen grabbed a brush and threw it at his head, hitting him directly, but it did not deter him from getting closer. Soon he had cornered her against the wall.

"Remember what you promised, your Majesty?" he asked, grinning with his eyes wide. "You promised that you would marry me if I helped you, and I did, because I _loved_ you. I gave you all the gold in my family's bank so that you wouldn't get executed by your dear king. But do you remember what you did after? You _lied_ to me!" The last few words, the man slammed his fists against the wall, but his expression did not change.

"Did you know what happened after you became and left me with nothing?" he continued, looking at the Queen, who had tears streaking down on her face, whether it was from guilt or fear. He grabbed her throat with both his hands. "My family, we lost our bank and nobody wanted to do anything with us because I lost their money. My family, every one of them moved away from here, and they left me behind because they were so angry at me for ruining their lives. Everybody hated me, but I waited for you for years."

"It was all in the past!" the Queen shouted, clawing at the hands at her throat.

"Mother!" Joana shouted, jumping to help the Queen, but Ludwig held her back, hushing her quietly.

"I know it was," the man said, tightening his hands, "and I forgive you. But that isn't enough for all the things I had suffered because of you. So since I helped you become queen, you'll help me become king. I'm so glad that Joana looks so much like you instead of that brash and foolhardy father of hers you call a king."

"I'll never help you," the Queen managed to say as he continued strangling her. "I'll die before you become king."

The man chuckled. "It's too late," he said. "She’s carrying my child."

Joana screamed, a shrill shriek ran throughout the castle. "You're lying!" she shouted, her hands at her ears as she shook her head in denial. "I'm not carrying the child of an imp! You're lying!" She stopped when the prince placed his hand over her mouth.

"The scent of lavender and vanilla," Ludwig said, "it's all over your room. You couldn't smell it because of the tea you have been drinking. He was the merchant that gifted the tea to you, and he used lavender and vanilla to hide the smell of a sleeping drug that he burnt in your room. Princess Joana, the imp raped you before you even knew he existed."

The princess's breath stopped for a moment before she fainted, collapsing into the prince’s arm.

The chamber doors flew open, and the King and his guards rushed in, swords pointed at the man, who had stopped strangling the Queen but still had her in his grasp. He was walking backward, pulling himself and the Queen towards the balcony. He opened the glass doors and took a step out.

"What is going on!" the King shouted, catching sight of his wife and the man. “Let go of my wife!”

The man laughed, his hand pulling at the Queen's golden hair. " _Your_ wife," he mocked, pulling harshly to the Queen cry out. "She was my fiancée before, but you stole her from me. All because you were greedy and stupid. What moron believes that gold can be spun from hay? She was a miller's daughter, not a witch!"

"Stop it," the Queen said weakly, limp from the lack of oxygen. Her voice was weak. "Let me go."

"No," the man said, taking another step back and another and another until he was right against the railing. "I loved you. I loved you so much that I gave you everything, but you betrayed me and took everything. Now I have you again, and I won't let you go again. Say my name, Betha!"

"No!" the Queen shouted, beginning to struggle in vain.

"Say it!"

"Stop it! Olaf!"

At his name, the imp threw himself over the railing as he held onto the Queen, tipping over head first, and the world seemed silent until there was a wet crack. The night ended just like that.

.

.

.

"To find the next busty beauty," Ludwig said, sitting on his mare as they traveled out of the city.

"Yes, Prince Lui," Wil said, following close behind.


	3. Beauty and the Beast

The villagers told them to take the high road through the mountains, beautiful and breathtaking in the light of the sun and moon, and warned to avoid the low roads through the forest, overgrown with thick trees and wildlife. The forest was home to a monster, they said, a noble who was cursed by a fairy for not offering her kindness. It had become an abomination and twisted, not a faint touch in humanity left in it.

"Prince," Wil said as their horses trot their way through the dirt ground, a shiver running down her spine, "would you tell me again, why we are going through the forest instead of the mountain?"

"Because they say the fairy is a double D," Ludwig answered, his expression blank. Wil nearly fell off her horse in exasperation. She couldn't believe she was still questioning the prince's reasoning.

Sighing, Wil decided it was best to keep quiet until they reached the end of the forest, hoping to get out of there soon. It felt like something was watching them, and the pressure had no yet let up since they had entered. There was not a sound save for the trotting of their horses, but the trotting seemed to echo throughout the forest, going on forever.

An hour passed until something happened, and it was the first sights of a castle of in the distance, towering over the cliff it was built on. It was where the forest stopped for the moment, stretching into a long dirt path that reached to the steps of the door. Its architecture was of the Normans, aged and growing older. It was lifeless and easily ignored if it was not for the beautiful roses that grew along the walls of the castle.

The roses, they were as beautiful as any woman they have seen before, delicate and red. Each one of them had a personality of its own, invoking the images of ladies, graceful and smiling. They grew as if they always had the sun instead of the dark mass of clouds that accumulated above the entire forest.

Even Ludwig found himself enticed by the roses, reaching to pick one.

"Prince Lui!" Wil shouted to stop him, looking worried. "Don't pick it! They must belong to someone!"

"Fool," Ludwig said, rolling his eyes at how troublesome his servant was, "who would live out here in the middle of a forest alone? And are you questioning me?"

Wil frowned, recoiling back. "Just be careful."

Ludwig paid no mind to her, picking off a rose that was small and delicate yet had a flare of red and a tint of purple. It reminded him of that woman, and that made his heart ache a little.

"It's very beautiful," he said, rose in his hand.

Wil could see the longing in his eyes and was going to comment, but she changed her mind and said nothing. Feeling out of place with Ludwig, she quietly turned her horse around, giving the prince a moment to himself and his thoughts.

But then a shadow in the gray appeared over them and forced Ludwig against the wall of the castle by his throat, the sudden movement almost throwing Wil off. "You have stolen from me," the shadow growled, its eyes red and glowing in rage.

The shadow, it was a horrible thing, deformed with unruly, brown fur all over its body. It was large, taller than Ludwig by almost two feet, its hands giant against the prince's neck. Its back was crouched, and its mouth was open, baring sharp, jagged teeth that were thick and yellow.

"Prince Lui!" Wil shouted, grabbing the sword on her horse and throwing it towards Ludwig.

The prince caught it, despite the lack of air, and slashed it at the beast. Roaring, the beast fell back merely a yard away, a long wound running down its left arm. Wil immediately got off the horse and ran to check if Ludwig was fine, and he was, suffering only a small bruising.

"You have stolen from me," the beast repeated.

"And what have I stolen from you?" Ludwig asked, the sword ready at the beast.

"A beautiful rose, one that was not yours. You have stolen from me, and I want reciprocity in full. You must right the wrong you’ve committed towards me. I will take something in return."

"I owe you _nothing_."

"You are wrong, and you cannot leave the forest if I choose so. Give me an equal payment of what you stole from me."

Ludwig smirked. "Tell me, beast, what do I have that is worth as much as this rose?" he asked, the rose laying on the palm of his hands. It had not been disturbed the whole time, looking as if it has not even been picked.

"That rose," the beast said, its red, glowing eyes peering into Ludwig, "it reminds you of someone, of someone you could never have. Only those who will always yearn pluck my roses. In my pity, you may keep that rose in place of them, and in return, I want the one you’ve always had, the possession you treat carefully and are greatly attached to."

His smirk disappeared at the mention of _her_ , and for the first time in ages, he glared with such coldness and anger that the air around him shifted. "You're mistaken," Ludwig said, his tone collected and cool. It was more forced than natural, and Wil noticed, the very nerve of her skin rising up in anticipation. "I don't have anything like that."

The beast rose up its wounded arm, liquid gold falling to the ground, and pointed at the prince's servant. "That one," it said, "she's the one you treat as such. Despite the abuse you place on her, her loyalty and kindness allowed her to remain at your side, and for that, she will always have a place in your heart, throwing out the loneliness that you had lived with for years. In return for stealing from me, I will take her, Prince Ludwig."

Despite what the beast said, Ludwig laughed. "I would like to see you try," he said, and the beast charged towards him.

.

.

.

One hit, and the prince was already knocked down to his knees, his sword thrown so far away. Wil jumped in before the beast could go at him again. "Wait!" she shouted, standing between her master and the prince with her arms stretched out. She was trembling in fear of the prince. "Don't kill him! I'll go with you willingly!"

"Wil," Ludwig said, coughing in pain, "don't get in the way."

Wil forced a chuckle, looking over her shoulder. "Please shut up, Prince Lui. I'm trying to save your life here."

Ludwig snorted. "I don't need your help." Wait, was he pouting?

Shaking her head, Wil turned her attention back to the beast, bringing her arms closer but still keeping them up. "Please," she begged the beast, "let him go. He's going to die. I beg of you, don't let that happen. I won't fight you if you do this for me. I'll do whatever you say. Please, just let him go."

The beast looked at her carefully, its eyes a little dimmer than before. "He is safe as long as you obey me," it said, and with a flick of its left arm, the golden liquid from its wound sprayed over Wil, who didn't notice the loss of conscious.

The sleep, it was warm and soft, like she was on a cloud. She remembered being in a garden, lush and green filled with bushes of roses in colors other than red. It was in the castle, she could tell by the structure, but the sun was bright in the sky and there was not a cloud drifting.

Wil was sitting in the garden, and somebody was sitting right next to her. She couldn't tell who it was because the sun was too bright and was blinding her, but Wil could tell the person was beautiful with locks of rich brown and a soft smile.

"Who are you?" Wil asked, wondering who the owner was.

"That's not something you need to worry about for now, Wil," they said, chuckling. A hand was placed over Wil's hand. "I hope you can break the curse. It's been years since I was cursed, and I have a feeling that you will save me."

"Save you? Save you from what?"

"From an eternity alone. Wil, you must fall in love with the beast. It is the only way."

Wil's eyes widened in surprise. Fall in love with the beast? She didn't even know it that well yet. "I can't," she said, shaking her head. "Prince Ludwig will kill me if I did something like that."

Their smile turned into a frown which turned into a chuckle. "You still put the prince before yourself despite your current situation. You are very selfless, something I lack even now. You are what I need to be free from my past, Wil. Save me."

The garden then drifted away as a dream, and reality set in as her eyes opened to see a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Taking a moment, she found herself in a bedroom that was spacious and decorated with blue with golden accents. She was still in her clothing, thankfully, something she had managed to fix to her body perfectly since the incident, but she felt clean and smelled of soap.

She heard the door open with a drawn out creaking, quickly jumping off the bed to hide herself from what may be on the other side. But there was no one and nothing, just a dark hallway. It was inviting her to come out. Nervously, Wil got up, not taking her eyes away from the door, and she picked up the candlestick mantelpiece sitting on the table by the bed. There were three candles, and they burned brightly. Good, it could be used as a torch and a weapon if needed.

Feeling a little safer, she took a step out, and the door closed behind her from, leaving Wil alone in a small corner of the hallway, barely seeing a few feet in front of her. Suddenly, torches lit up from the walls, burning a dim fire and leading to the other side. Finding no other choice, Wil followed the candle lit path, and she found herself wandering into a grand ballroom, walking down the stairs.

It was empty with no sign of life, yet it did not have a speck of dust anywhere. A large, diamond chandelier hung from the center of the dome ceiling, which had golden trimming over white marble. The floor was also marble, decorated with golden motifs of flowers and vines. It was very beautiful, but it was also lonely. Wil was sure no one had danced on this floor for years.

"You're awake," the voice called from the other side of the ballroom, eyes no longer glowing red but were orbs of black. It was the beast, and Wil couldn't help but shuddering from seeing it in better lighting. She clung to the candlestick, staying away from the beast.

"Where's the prince?" she asked, looking around the room for any sign of him. He was nowhere to be seen. "Tell me."

"The prince," the beast said, not even concerned about Wil's weapon, "he is fine now. I did as you asked and brought him to the edge of the village. Someone will find him and heal him, and he will survive this day."

Wil let out a sigh of relief, and she lowered the candlestick down, finding no reason to hold it up any longer. She placed it on the floor before realizing that where she was and what she was with. Her feet awkwardly shuffled for a moment before she spoke again. "Th-thank you. Uhm, my name is Wil."

"Yes," the beast said, making no movement except looking at her, "I know your name. I know who you are."

"O-okay. Uhm, can I ask what am I doing here?"

The beast turned around, leaving the ballroom but gestured Wil to follow. Though hesitantly, she did, following the beast to a large, cold dining hall where a long table dressed in red and gold sat in the middle of the room. On the table, there were plates in front of every seat, an empty glass of wine along with unused forks and spoons. As a centerpiece, there was a bouquet of flowers ranging to different types and color. At the end of the table, there were two plates, and a few dishes sat near them, warm and fresh.

"Sit," the beast said, sitting in front of one of the plates. "It's already midnight, and you must be hungry."

"Thank you," Wil said, sitting down across from the beast. She was happy to see food, finding that she was hungry.

Nodding, the beast began to eat, and Wil follow suit, picking up a piece of bread. It was good, but then again, it wasn't bad. It was fine enough to eat. On a platter, there was a small assortment of sliced cheese and meat. Taking her fork, Wil placed a slice of beef on her bread and took a bite. Again, it wasn't good. The meat, it was cooked well but too well, being a little on the overcooked side. However, it wasn't bad, as Wil was able to eat it without wanting to throw up.

"It's not that good," the beast said, looking at Wil. "Even though I've lived on my own for years, I still do not have a talent for cooking."

Wil shook her head. "It's fine." she said, taking another bite to emphasize her point. "It's not horrible to eat, just needs a little more practice. Even I'm not that good at cooking, but if you want, I can help you do it better."

The beast tilted its head. "You seem to have already accepted your fate. You are not crying or even a bit sad."

She forced a little laugh, giving the beast a smile. "You can say that. I just know that Prince Ludwig will come and get me soon."

"You have much faith in the prince."

"Not really faith. More like I know what kind of person he is. He rather have me dead than thrown away."

There was confusion and anger in the beast's orbs of black, but they were so dark, Wil could not tell. "I am surprised that you stayed with such a man," it said carefully. "I would think anyone would refuse to go near him."

Wil shrugged. "That's where you're wrong. Everywhere we go, princesses and ladies would flock to him. He's amazing like that."

"You are very kind, Wil, to be able to say such a thing for someone like him. I believe it was right to fall in love with you."

"Fall in love? We barely met!" There was a bright blush on Wil's face, hiding her face in her hands.

"It was love at first sight, since you first entered the forest. Wil, please, marry me."

The beast was proposing to her, and Wil was slowly panicking on the inside, unsure of what to do. Mostly because she had never been proposed to, especially by something like that. Oh, what was she to do?

The clanking of her fork onto the table reminded Wil that the beast was waiting for her reply, and she found herself speechless, her hands trembling. "I," she stammered, feeling trapped, "I can't. I barely know you, and it's just too much! I can't marry someone who I don't know. It would make both of us unhappy. I haven't even gotten your name."

She could hear her heart beating in her ears, and it was deafening. Did she anger the beast? Will it kill her for refusing? Oh, Prince Ludwig, why must you have traveled through the forest instead of the mountains?

"France," the beast spoke, breaking her thoughts. "That is what everyone used to call me. Do not worry, Wil. I am not angry. I understand what you're saying, but I will ask you this again tomorrow. Remember that you are my prisoner, and I have all the time to wait for you to accept me. It cannot be said for you that you also do."

.

.

.

There was something heavy yet soft on him, lying at his side like a firm pillow. Odd, he was also on a bed.

Ludwig pushed Dorothea off of him, making her land on the floor with a loud thud. "Good morning, Prince Ludwig!" the witch greeted, sitting on the floor like a dog.

"Where am I?" the prince asked, noticing the bandages around his body. They were clean, recently replaced. He looked around to see that he was in one of the small homes in the village, a little cozy and warm. "Why am I here?"

"I was so worried, my prince!" Dorothea shouted, jumping onto him and wrapping her arms around his torso. Ludwig made no moves to push her away this time, finding comfort from her soft breast. "Someone found you at the edge of the village and quickly brought you here. I came by the time they cleaned you up. I wanted to see you, but you were already sleeping."

"Why did you come back? I thought we were going to meet you in the next town?"

"I was waiting there, Prince Lui, but I felt powerful magic come this direction. I knew you were in danger, so I came back to see if you were alright."

"I see. Where's Wil?"

Dorothea gave Ludwig a look. "There was no sign of her when they found you. I thought you would know, my prince."

Ludwig frowned, getting up. “The beast in the forest, it took her. We need to get her back and leave as soon as possible. I trust you'll have no problem getting me back into the forest?"

"Of course!"

"Good. We're leaving." The prince got up, shoving Dorothea away, but he almost stumbled in his attempt to do so. However, even a fall wouldn't be able to stop him. That beast had gotten on his nerve.

"But, wait, Prince Ludwig!" Dorothea protested, seeing that he was still hurt. "Why don't you wait a few days to heal before we go?"

"No," Ludwig said curtly, buttoning up his shirt and opening the front door. Something soft and large bumped into him and fell down. She was a D and looked like the daughter of a lord. His entire mood shifted. "My apologies, my lady."

He got the lady up, kissing the knuckle of her hand. "I did not see you here yesterday," he said.

The lady gasped and ran away, making Ludwig amused. "A carnival came right after you left, my prince," Dorothea answered, placing a whip in his hand, "and a few visiting ladies from the towns before came to see them. The circus brought some beautiful acrobats and travelers, my prince."

The next moment, Dorothea was squealing in ecstasy from the long, sharp mark against her back. The whip lay next to her, and the prince already heading to the tavern. "We'll stay here a little longer," he said as he left. "I need to take my time healing."

.

.

.

Wil found it right after she took a quick bath in the morning, but she also found her old clothes gone. Now she was staring at the dark green dress laid out on the bed, a pair of matching heels sitting right next to it. There were even matching lingerie.

"Did the beast picked these out for me?" she asked herself, picking up the small piece of cloth that was supposed to be underwear. Sighing, she shyly put on it on, feeling like a total pervert for wearing just that, so she quickly out on the dress, which was easy luckily.

If Wil wasn't so shy, she would have thought that the dress was a nice fit one her, hugging her waist perfectly and flowing down to her thighs. This was first time she ever wore women's clothing. It had been almost three weeks since she turned into a woman, but there was no pressure to actually dress like one so Wil had been wearing her old clothes. Now, the biggest problems were the heels. They were not only one inch high but two inches, something Wil was not used to. The prince would have problem wearing these heels, but Wil was not Ludwig.

However, she could not go barefoot, so she had no choice but to slip them on, stumbling on unsteady footing. With her hands pressed against the bed, Wil took some practice step, doing quite well like that. Then she took her hands off and almost fell with one step.

A knock came from the door as Wil brought herself up. "C-coming!" she shouted, holding herself steady. She took a step towards the floor but slipped, landing on her hands and knees.

The door opened. "Is something the matter, Wil?" the beast asked, peering in.

"No," Wil said, pushing herself up as she laughed at herself. "I'm just not used to wearing something this high. I'll get used to them soon."

"I see." The beast moved to help Wil up, placing a hand at her hips and the other holding her hand. "I did not think it would be difficult for you. My apologies, Wil. Just bear with it for one day, and I will get you better shoes tomorrow."

"Thank you, but you don't have to do that if it's too much trouble."

"Don't worry. Nothing is too much trouble if it's for you."

Wil smiled, standing straight on her own but she still held onto the beast's grasp. "That's very kind of you."

"Anything for the one I love."

She blushed, looking down to avoid looking at the beast. "So," she said, clearing her throat, "is there something you want to do? I don't know how long I'm going to be here, but I don't really want to spend it doing nothing."

"I had made breakfast and came to fetch you."

"Really? Thank you. I was getting quite hungry."

"You don't need to thank me, Wil. Allow me to help you get downstairs."

Without warning, the beast lifted Wil off her feet, an arm behind her back and the other under her knees, and she yelped in surprise, her arms holding onto the beast's shoulders. Never had she ever been held like this before! "It would be too troublesome for your feet if I let you walk with uncomfortable shoes the entire day," the beast said, walking out out of. "I'll just have to carry you the entire time."

"This is too much!" Wil argued. "I can deal with the heels! It's fine! You don't have to carry me."

The beast chuckled, placing a warm kiss on Wil's brow gently, making the servant flustered. "If it's for you, nothing is too much."

Without another argument, the beast carried her out of the room, down the stairs and into the dining room, where Wil saw a course of breakfast. The beast gentle put her down on her seat before taking one for itself. "This looks really good," Wil complimented with a smile. "Thank you."

"I hope it taste as good as it looks," the beast said. "Would you like to make lunch and dinner with me later on today? I would like to learn from you so that I can make you food that is better."

Wil smiled. “I would love too,” she replied, but then she looked off into the distance out the window and over the horizon above the forest. “I worry about my prince.”

The beast made a sound that was not a bit amused. "You are very selfless," it said, its black orbs peering into Wil, who settled her nerves a bit by eating. "There were fine clothes and breakfast laid out for you, and the first thing you think of is someone else, someone like him."

Wil looked guilty. "Did I do something wrong? I really do appreciate this dress and breakfast. I can see the effort to put it altogether."

The beast chuckled. "No, it's not that. What's so good about him?"

Wil blinked in confusion. "Ludwig? she asked. The beast nodded. "There are a lot of good features about him. He's intelligent and handsome, good at anything he tries to do. He's charming and royalty, everything a peasant or a noble girl would want. He's afraid of nothing, but it doesn't mean he doesn't care. One time, when he turned into a frog, he helped a princess and her father reconnect with each other. He has a flamboyant fashion taste sometimes, but it always works for him. What else is there? Sorry, I probably forgot the rest because I'm answering off the top of my head."

"It's fine, Wil. If you know what's so good about him, you know what bad about him."

Again, Wil blinked but in surprise. No one ever asked her that before. Then she blushed in thought. "The bad things about Ludwig? Well, it's no secret that he really likes women with, uhm, well - endowed breast. And that he is a necrophiliac. He also a bit possessive of his things, and if someone tries to take it away from him, he tends to go overboard. He never listens to his father and likes to go off to have fun. Women are something of a commodity to him, so nobody ever stay long enough to mean something."

The beast laughed. "So the prince had never been in love?"

Wil shook her head. "He has."

"If that was true, then he would not be running around for a bride, I would think.”

She forced a chuckle. "Yeah. I might not be completed right about it, but I think he fell in love with a princess who was one of the first bride candidates. She was cursed by a witch to die at the age of 15 when she pricked her finger on a spindle needle, but a fairy stopped it by blessing the princess that she would fall into a 100 years sleep instead."

"What happened to her then? He must have met her."

Wil shrugged. "I don't know everything. I'd never seen her, and when we were leaving, he told me to buy some purple flower seeds and he planted them all around the castle she lived in. Prince Ludwig never told me anything about it."

"Then how did you know he fell in love?”

"It was mostly a guess. I never asked him about it, but I saw some of the expressions he made for a while after that. They were much different than what he always had. He looked sad, and Prince Lui is never sad. But he gets lonely at times. I wonder what he's doing now.”

"I see," the beast said, getting up. "Come, Wil, let me show the pond on the castle grounds. I believe that you will like it."

Wil got up as well, and she took the hand offering stability on her high shoes. Carefully, the beast took her through the dining room to the ballroom down stone stairs and outside into the garden into a short green hedge maze and finally to the pond the beast spoke up.

By then, Wil's feet were already tired and hurting, but she said nothing as the beast quietly led her there. "It's peaceful here," she said, taking a note of the pond.

The pond, it was quite large, and on the banks, underneath the water's surface, was shallow with rich soil. The further in, however, the water became deep. The water was clear, and Wil could see fish, frogs, and other tiny creatures swimming in it. A few dragonflies hovered nearby, taking shade from the umbrella tree that grew merely fifteen feet away.

"Take a step in the water," the beast said to Wil, bringing her to sit on the large stone rocks on the green grass. It sat her down, taking off her shoes and placing them neatly by the rock she sat on. "It will heal your aching feet."

"I'm fine," Wil lied as she stood up, feeling the pressure on her feet gone.

"Humor me, then," the beast said, walking her slowly to the shallow water.

And the water, it was wonderful, the first touch of the cool liquid seemed to wash up all through her body. It soothed her aching feet, the feeling almost knocking her down in such tranquility. And she let herself fall, sinking her body into the pond on her legs. The rest of her would have followed if it was not for the beast who sat beside her, holding her carefully.

"Those shoes must be very tiring," it said, voice soft and hollow. "Else, the magic in the water is too much."

"Sorry about the dress," Wil said, feeling the contrast of the cool water and the beast's warmth. It felt like spring was there, and she began to feel as if her body was not her own. "It's all wet now."

"It's fine. I'm just worried that you will catch a cold. Allow me to take it off."

It must have been the water, but Wil made no arguments or even attempted to stop the beast from undressing her, unbuttoning the buttons that kept the green dress together on her back. The beast slowly slipped it over her shoulders and down her waist, until it was off. Then the beast took off her undergarments, throwing everything towards the rocks.

Wil slipped away in a calming sleep, warm hands touching her kindly.

.

.

.

"Wil," a voice called out softly, and Wil woke up, soft lips kissing her neck. Even in sleep, Wil would not move, letting the touches continue without a word. Everything was same as before, save for that the stranger in her dream was there in place of the beast. "You are very beautiful. I have not touched someone like you in my life before. If only you were there years ago."

A hand cupped her breast, fingers playing with a pink nub. Wil groaned quietly. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice weak and breathy.

The stranger hushed her, the other hand tracing down Wil's ribs to her hips to circle a finger on her clit. The finger motioned her a few times before pressing on Wil, invoking a soft pleasurable moan. A growing heat grew as the finger motioned in slow circles, using a little pressure to press on it.

Wil moaned as she grasped the other by the wrist. "It feels w-weird," she stuttered, never experienced this type of heat before. Her head tilted back when her nipple was harshly pinched. She was moaning even more now.

The stranger chuckled, instead moving the hand above to Wil's legs so that the finger would move into her while the thumb took its place, and the thrusting of the finger added to the building heat in Wil, making her gasp and cry out.

"Marry me, Wil," the stranger said, hot breath fluttering at her ear. "I love you. I can make you the happiest person in the world, and we will live together, forever, just the two of us in this castle. You will never be alone, and I will make sure nothing will harm you. You are my life. Marry me, Wil."

Her body was hot, and her mind was foggy. Still, Wil managed to keep herself, biting her bottom lips to stop herself from making those noises, and she shook her head. "I c-can't," she moaned out, scratching the hands on her body with her nails. "Forgive me, but I can't.”

An amused chuckle was the only response as the stranger lifted Wil’s face up and kissed her, the ministration between her legs continuing and quickening. Wil’s gasp was lost to the soft lips on hers, surprising her for a moment before the heat in her began to overwhelm her, her groans and moans swallowed as she climaxrd in way she never had before. She could hear the loud pounding of her heart in her ears, and when it had reached the point of light pain, a harsh wave of pleasure ran throughout her body, her muscles and senses stiffened in the feel of it. For a brief moment, Wil felt that she had died and reached limbo.

When the wave started drifting away, Wil found herself limp and almost breathless, quivering in the sudden coldness of the water. She felt like a marionette doll left upon a shelf as she could not move or think. She didn’t know when the kiss ended, but she could feel more running down her neck again, leaving little butterflies of warmth to flutter before they flew off.

“I’ll make you change your mind, Wil,” the stranger said, a smile easily heard. “How could you think to leave me if I convince your body that it can’t live without me?”

.

.

.

Several days had passed, turning into one full week since Wil had begun to stay at the beast’s castle, and there was no sign or words from Ludwig. The beast was kind and gentle, and there were many moments in which there was an abundance of laughter and intimacy. They had made many meals together, and the shoes were no longer a problem. However, though there was no complaints about living there for the beast provided for everything, Wil was concerned about her master.

There was also one more thing that was deeply troubling Wil. Every night, when she slept, that stranger came into her dreams, asking for Wil’s love and hand in marriage, and every time, Wil would politely refuse. But the refusals would not able to deter that stranger, who would caress every inch of Wil’s body, making her cry out in pleasure.

That stranger’s hands were gentle and skilled that even Wil, who was embarrassed and lacked knowledge, couldn’t resist, feeling weak in the knees every time. Every night would end with a white burning sensation, and WIl would wake up, gasping and sweating. Wil soon realized that she liked being touched that way, and it made her afraid.

“Wil, is something the matter?” the beast asked, bringing Wil out of her thoughts.

Wil jumped in her seat. “I-it’s nothing,” she said, forcing a small chuckle.

The beast peered at Wil, knowing that she was worrying about something. The beast sighed. “You were thinking about the prince again.”

Wil gave the beast a weak smile, feeling a little guilty. They were having tea in the garden. “I can’t help it. I’ve been here for a week, and I’m worry about what the prince could’ve gotten himself into. I’m not even sure if he left already.”

The beast grumbled before sighing and getting up. “Come with me, Wil,” it said, gesturing Wil to follow. “I’ll show you how your prince is doing.”

Wil followed, entering the dining room. At the other side of the long dining hall, there was a large mirror that hung against the wall, reflecting the entire hall, and they stood there before the beast spoke. “Show us the prince,” it said, touching the mirror’s glass.

At the touch, clouds of smoke overtook the mirror, and they soon faded away to show an image of the prince, lying on a bed with two beautiful women by his side. They were naked, barely covered by a thin blanket.  On the floor below, there were half empty bottles of wine. The room had its draws draped, letting only a few rays of sunlight coming through. The image disappeared.

“He’s fine,” Wil said, feeling relief, but there was still the feeling of doubt that time was running out. She turned to the beast. “Is he still in the village?”

The beast shrugged. “A carnival had arrived the day he was sent back,” it told her. “It attracts many from far and near, so there is a chance that your prince is still there. However, I do not know how much longer he will stay. The carnival is leaving in two days.”

Wil pursed her lips, taking a moment to hesitate. “May I see him?” she asked.

The beast whipped its head to her, a tint of red in its eyes. “Why?” it growled, angrily.

“Please!” Wil begged, getting down on her knees. “I just want to see Prince Ludwig one last time before he leaves. He’s my master and my friend. Once he goes, I don’t know if he’ll ever come back. I swear I’ll come back. Give me the two days the carnival is still in the village. You can even shorten it to one day. Please, France, let me see one more time.”

The beast didn’t not reply immediately, its anger defused. This was the first time that Wil had called the beast by its name, and to see her throw away her dignity by getting down onto her knees and begging was not something the beast desired to do.

With a growling sigh, defeat, the beast nodded slowly, lifting Wil up on her feet. “You may go,” it told her. “I will only give you one day. But first, you must swear to me, Wil, swear to me that you will return by the time the sun sets, or I'll die of heartbreak. Swear to me, my love, and I will let you go see your master.”

“Yes, I swear,” Wil said, nodding quickly. “I swear I’ll come back. Thank you, thank you so much.”

“Go then,” the beast said, pushing her away. “Go to the stables. There will be a horse there, and it will already be packed with everything you need for your travel there. Do not forget your promise, Wil. I do not know if I will survive betrayal like that.”

A bad feeling lingered when the beast said that, but Wil had to hurry, running to the stables as quickly as she could. There, she did find a horse, a beautiful white stallion, and it carried a small bag of food and a cloak. Carefully, she got on the horse and soon rode out of the stables, down the castle’s path and back to the village where the prince was.

But as she got further and further away, Wil couldn’t help but feel that she was leaving something important behind.

.

.

.

It was morning when Ludwig heard a knock at his door. Odd, he was not expecting anyone tonight. The past week had been enough to sedate his wants with all the beautiful and well – breasted women that came and went each and every day since the carnival had arrived. Even if he didn’t go to find company, Dorothea would be there, moaning in pleasure at just being close to her prince.

It had been a week, and Ludwig had not yet left. Even he noticed that himself, but he didn’t leave because he still had to go get Wil. It was just taking him a while to get to the problem. He just had to wait it out, wait for Wil to come back first.

Sure, maybe Ludwig had thought about leaving one or twice, thinking to come back in the near future, but then again, who was going to do all the heavy lifting and information gathering that he didn’t want to do? The prince could’ve gone home and found someone else to do all that. He could even get his stepbrother to happily agree to do anything he wanted.

That being said, Ludwig already knew that anyone besides Wil would be extremely annoying and it would take years to train a new servant. They have been servant and master for almost ten years, and Wil was just how Ludwig wanted him to be: loyal, submissive, and stupid. Honestly, it would take less effort to rescue his servant.

It wasn’t to say that Ludwig didn’t think well of his servant. Their relationship over the years had created a deep effect on the both of them. Wil would always be obeying Ludwig’s orders, and Ludwig would always be giving Wil orders. Besides, leaving Wil to defend herself against the world would be too cruel, even for him.

Getting, Ludwig got up, opening the door to a cloaked figure. “Who are you?” he asked.

“It’s me, Prince Lui,” the figure said, putting down the hood. It was Wil, and she looked beyond happy.

“Oh, it’s you,” Ludwig said without a care in the world. Now there was no point in even trying to rescue her. “You’re back. Pack up. We’re leaving. I’m tired of this place already.”

However, Wil did not move, looking troubled. “I’m sorry, Prince Ludwig,” she said meekly. “I cannot go with you. The beast, it let me see you one last time. I swore that I will return. I’m sorry, Prince Ludwig.”

Ludwig grabbed Wil by her chin harshly, looking unamused. “Wil, whose orders do you obey?” he questioned.

“Yours, Prince Ludwig,” Wil answered nervously.

“So am I your master or am I not?”

“Yes, you are my master.”

“Then you are going to obey?”

“Yes, Prince Ludwig,” Wil said, looking down in guilt. “I will obey, Prince Ludwig.”

“Then, hurry up,” Ludwig said, letting go.

.

.

.

Regrettably, Wil did not return to the castle by the next sunrise, and she and the prince had already passed the beast’s castle hours ago. The atmosphere between her and the prince had been tense since they had left, and Wil kept looking back, feeling guiltier with every foot further.

“Stop looking back, Wil,” Ludwig told her. “It’s better off like this.”

“I’m sorry, Prince, Lui,” Wil said, looking back once more. “I just feel really guilty. I swore I'd come back.”

Ludwig was frowning, but he didn't give his servant so much of a glance back. “You're an idiot,” he said simply, continuing on as he spurred his horse to go a little faster. However, he knew that he was not being fair, or appearing to be seen as such. So he huffed. “I’ll offer you the same thing that _beast_ did. Go see it one more time, Wil, and come back to me. I'll be in the next town, and I'll wait for only one day.”

Wil gasped in surprise, glancing up with wide eyes to lay on her master's back. “Really, Prince Lui?” she asked, pausing her horse.

Ludwig continued on without replying for a few moments, getting further and further away little by little. “One day,” he repeated, and immediately, Wil turned her steed around and rushed back the beast’s castle.

As she hurried back to the castle, Wil whispered a thank you to the prince, nearly crying tears of joy for excusing her. She knew this would be a great risk, one that played on her greatest fear of being left behind, but it was a risk she needed to take. The beast had done nothing but have been kind to her, and it would only be right if she went back to say a farewell.

“Please wait for me, Prince Lui,” Will pleaded to herself.

It took almost three hours to reach the beast's castle as full speed as long as the horse could, and by then, the sky was taken over by the stars and the moon so small up there.

Wil jumped off her horse, feeling her legs shake from the hours on horseback, but she ignored the soreness of her body to run into the castle, calling out of the beast.

“France!” she shouted, looking through the rooms. “France! Where are you! I'm sorry I came back so late! Please, where are you!”

She didn't know how long she ran, looking through every chamber and every corner of the castle, which became lifeless and colder by the moment, but when she had searched the whole castle, her breath was labored and her legs were just about ready to give up on her. But instead, she ran outside into the garden, needing to go to one more place, the pond.

“France!” she shouted when she found the beast lying in the water, nearly engulfed by the surface, but the beast did not reply.

Wil jumped in, swimming as quickly as she could to reach the beast. “France,” Wil urgently said, attempting to wake the beast. It did not reply, and she tried again, only to fail again.

The beast was dead.

Her vision blurred, tears falling down from her cheeks as she began to cry in grief. “No, please,” she begged softly as she sobbed on the beast, her face buried in her arms. “France. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.”

As Wil sobbed, she did not noticed when a soft, ethereal glow enveloped the body of the beast, and the beast faded away into a lithe woman, her skin tanned with brunette hair. She was very beautiful, the expression on her cold face at peace. When her eyes fluttered open, she looked at Wil with brown eyes that held adoration and lips that held joy.

“Thank you, my love,” the woman spoke as she lifted a hand to touch Wil by her hair.

Wil slowly lifted her head up, eyes red and tears still falling from her cheers. When they fell, they landed on the woman, and at the touch of her skin, they turned into pearls. “France?” the servant spoke, voice cracked. “Are you alive?”

“Why, of course,” the woman replied with a small smile. She was still glowing, and now so was the water around them, humming with a warm energy. The woman moved her hand from Wil’s hair to her cheeks to wipe away any more tears. “Everything is alright now, Wil. You've broken my curse. Thank you.”

“I didn't do anything,” Wil protested, guilt prickling her. “I broke my promise.”

The woman laughed. “And it's alright. I am at peace now after so many years. I was very selfish then. I broke the hearts of many women and saw them as nothing as a way to pass my time as I drank and partied the rest of my life away. Then fate had decided it was time I learned my lesson, and I came to charm a witch. Like everyone else, I broke her heart, threw her away like a used napkin. Out of anger and hurt, she cursed me to become the beast I truly was on the inside. The last thing she very said to me was that the only way to break her spell was if someone would love me enough to cry tears of sorrow for me, and _you_ did, Wil. You did something I never thought would happen. You loved me. You refused all my proposal for marriage, but you still loved me. Thank you, Wil.”

Then she closed her eyes, and Wil watched in disbelief as the woman closed her eyes and the light around them began to drain from the waters and lift up into the sky to join the stars, taking the woman with them.

Out of desperation, Wil grabbed at the woman, only to grasped at nothing as light escaped through her fingertips until there was nothing left but one last memory of a peaceful smile. The castle and the garden, everything that belonged to the beast, disappeared into ashes, and Wil was left sitting in the waters, staring at her empty hands with a quiet defeat.

She did not respond to the cold freeze that followed after nor did she turned around at the sound of splashing, someone else joining her in the waters.

“Prince Lui,” Wil whispered as he pulled her out of the water.

Soon, they were standing at the bank of the pond, Ludwig squeezing his clothes and hair to get rid as much water as possible while Wil stood, wet, as she continued to look at her hands.

“Idiot,” the prince said as he did the same to his servant.

Wil would not respond to her master, her eyes dull. Frowning, Ludwig whistled for their horses to come, and he wordlessly picked up his servant and placed her on his horse, getting up right behind her. He grabbed the reins of the other horse, and he made a gesture for the steeds to go back to the path they once were.

“You're a complete idiot,” Ludwig said with no bite, his arms wrapped around his servant to hold her still and create more body heat, and he took her hands, holding them as he held the reins so that she would not be looking so pointlessly at them anymore. “What would you do without me?”

She remained silent, head down as she shivered against the cold air and the warmth of her master.

“I investigated the beast,” Ludwig said, head held high as he looked onward. “She was the heir of a widowed baron, Francine Delacroix. She was born almost fifty years ago, and when her father died, she gained the family fortune and name. Instead of doing anything meaningful in her life, she decided to party it away, bedding any beautiful woman who would follow her and breaking their hearts. Then the story goes like any other. A curse here. How to break it there. Whatever happened in between, I don't care. Now we move on because that's what they would have wanted us to do.”

Wil nodded once, noticing the words her master used, and then she cried again, this time lasting the entire night away, letting her tears soak up her clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> (an idea ive had for years and am too slowly finishing. >__< one day, tiny fandom, one day.)
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out my Twitter and consider supporting me: [@kappachyun](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
